


unplanned

by sxftjaem



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Chocolates, Confessions, Hearts, M/M, renjun is nice i promice, so is Jeno, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxftjaem/pseuds/sxftjaem
Summary: in which jaemin thinks he's got everything down for his confession.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	unplanned

**Author's Note:**

> it's been such a long time since I've posted wow.. this is a one-shot i wrote a loooong time ago!!

**jaemin** had planned everything. down to the smallest details, like which flower went where in his bouquet, which chocolate to buy, and what color socks he was wearing. it wasn’t his fault, really. jaemin was a perfectionist who didn’t have exact control over his emotions. 

and his emotions were very strong for a particular **huang renjun**. jaemin wouldn’t say he was infatuated with the latter, he just thought that every time renjun smiled, there were stars in his eyes. wait, who was jaemin kidding, there were stars in renjun’s eyes all the time.

the brightest ones too, as bright as the boy’s smile. jaemin loved renjun’s smile. it made him feel like constantly pinching the older boy’s cheeks, only to see him continue to smile despite being annoyed at jaemin’s overbearing affection.

then there were renjun’s lips, and the way jaemin could stare at them for hours, when renjun sang, drank water, or licked his lips, jaemin would always resist the urge to bend down and kiss the chinese boy. ok. so maybe jaemin was a little in love. just a bit. 

as jaemin waited in front of renjun’s front door, for the said boy to return from school, a feeling of uneasiness settled over him, making jaemin feel like he forgot something. he had planned everything over and over again, went over it with chenle to make sure he wouldn’t mess up. 

so what was he missing? the thorn that was slowly bothering jaemin grew big, and he felt more and more nervous as the time went by. 

it wasn’t long until the chinese boy, the boy of his dreams, was seen walking back home, and the thorn disappeared again, quickly overshadowed by the excitement he had, to finally call renjun his. 

but renjun was with **lee jeno** , and jaemin’s heart twisted in an ugly way. yet being the positive boy he was, he trusted in himself that jeno was just a friend. he stepped forward, wanting to call out to renjun, until he heard a voice.

“i’ve liked you, jeno. for a while.” jaemin held his breath. he quickly took his flower and his chocolates and ran to hide behind a bush nearby. renjun’s voice grew louder, signaling his confidence, but it was only taunting jaemin.

“i know it’s cliche, to confess on valentine’s day. but i really like you and i-”

“i like you too, renjun.”

jaemin’s world stopped. 

he couldn’t hear anything besides the sound of his own, heavy breathing. his eyes welled with tears and he couldn’t find it in him to even wipe them away. he heard the door to renjun’s house close, and both boys were gone. 

jaemin quickly stood up and picked up his stuff, his gifts for renjun, and ran away. that was all he could do, as tears flowed down his red, patchy cheeks. he sniffled and searched around, before finding a dumpster and throwing the flowers and chocolate into the trash. then he slowly walked home.

where was the bright, bubbly boy he knew?

where was the real jaemin? why was he hiding? why was he so, so, hurt, so afraid, so discouraged? 

it wasn’t till then that jaemin finally realized what he missed out. what he never planned. 

**jaemin never prepared to have his heart broken.**


End file.
